Venganza Verdugo
Lord Venganza Verdugo was a character who first appeared in the first episode of the third season. She was the only remaining Lord left after Brasa killed Emilio, two other females and three other males, with Amancio meeting his end by Santánico and Celestino by Amancio. She killed herself in front of Amaru. History c. 900's It's unknown what is known of her early history except she came over to the earth realm with her siblings. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Three In Head Games, she meets up with the Geckos and her remaining siblings. She then goes to see Alonzo and witnesses him being difficult to kill. She is then taken away by Ximena when her brothers and sisters are killed by Brasa. In Rio Sangre, she is revealed to be holed up in a prison with dangerous culebras and humans. She is then taken hostage by Freddie to be used as a bargaining chip. In Matanzas, she is taken to the church where Amaru is by Freddie, and sees the culebras chained to the crosses and burn. She is taken into the church and talks to Amaru, who reveals that they were lovers and she bathed her at the river of blood. Venganza then rips out her snake and kills it, thereby killing herself as well in front of Amaru while burning in the sunlight. Physical Appearance Venganza is a beautiful woman with long, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She is seen wearing fancy dresses, jewelry and make-up. Personality Unlike most of her siblings, she is shown to be peaceful, calm, level-headed and not brash. She doesn't want to hostility with her race and the rest of the world, and didn't want it to end if Amaru succeeded in bringing Hell on Earth. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Venganza has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Venganza can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Venganza is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. *'Snake Removal'- Snake removal is only common to the Lords as when it is removed and killed in any manner, said Lord will die with it. Appearances Gallery Venganza.jpg NineLords.jpg VenganzaV.jpg VenganzaVerdugo.jpg Name *'Venganza' is Spanish for "vengeance". *'Verdugo' is from Spanish origin and means "butcher" or "executioner". Trivia *She was the only remaining Lord left after Brasa killed her five other siblings, but she killed herself, leaving the Lords extinct. *She is the forth female character to be revealed to be LGBTQ, following Santánico Pandemonium, Amaru and Manola Jimenez. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Vampires Category:Nine Lords Category:Deceased